JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 37th
by Yavin Yams
Summary: In the Year X778, Fairy Tail had an unusual member join; a young man from the Land Down Under, the last Joestar. A bizarre adventure followed...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Joey the Stranger**

 _We start our story early in the year X778, a strange ship, baring the flag of the Southern Continent, sails into the docks of the coastal town of Magnolia. Aboard the small sail boat was a single passenger, a seventeen year old man, with only the clothes on his back and a leather outback hat on his head; the last living heir to a family of legends, the Joestars. But unbeknownst to the last Joestar, the dark evils that haunted his family for eons would soon return with time…_

The handmade sailboat, made from exotic woods from the land it came from, docked with a rotten, old pier at the end of the public marina. Leaving the wheel, the the young man proceeded to secure the boat to the pier, before heading to the cabin. It only took him all but a minute to gather his things, a single stick and bindle of clothes, a letter for the Fairy Tail guild master, and a large, vibrant red stone. The stone seemed to gleam ever so slightly in the dim cabin, and his grip on the object tightens as the stone gleams.

As he left the boat, tying it to a nearby mooring, three men approached. These men were dock workers, more specifically they were marina security, wearing blue uniforms with plastic badges, rent-a-cops. "Hey kid," the larger of the three, a pigly looking man twirling a baton, said as he walked up the man, "ya can't park your boat there…." The man pointed at the vessel in question.

The last Joestar glanced back at his boat, then to the three in front of him, they were all subtly laughing at him. Setting down his stick and bindle, he asked one question, "Why?"

At that, the three men grew sly grins on their faces. "Well, boy," the leader began, roughly poking the Joestar in the chest, "these are private docks, can't you see?" the man sneered as he gestured to the rotting dock they all stood on. "And to use these fine marine assets, you need to pay a 'members fee'..."

The man went to poke the Joestar in the chest again, but the young man caught the baton, gripping it tight so the man wouldn't be able to pull it back. "I ain't paying no fee to use this rotten shit-stain dock…."

The two other rent-a-cops took a step forward, but their boss shot out his arm, stopping them. "No, boys, I got this little shit!" He barked at them before turning to the man in front of him. "Just who the _fuck_ do you think you are, boy!"

The teenager only smiled as the pig-man tried to yank back his baton. "It's funny," He began, stopping the sham of a security guard's attempts to free his baton from the Joestars iron grip, "calling me a 'little shit'. Ironic even, since I'm 6'3" and two hundred pounds of aussie muscle." The Joestar then pulled, with ease, the baton out of the pig-man's hands before grabbing him by his shirt. "And me name ain't 'boy' to you cunts," he then drew back his right fist…

"IT'S JOEY JOESTAR! AND YOU BETTER REMEMBER IT!" With a mighty roar, Joey's right fist nailed the pig-man face, breaking his nose. "He he, you next line is: 'You little shit! Get'em boys!' Toyu!"

The pig-man made a snorting noise through his broken nose, "You little shit!" he yelled before looking to his two goons, "Get'em boys!"

But the two lackys looked at their boss in shock, then to Joey, and then back to their boss. "A-ah! This guy's clairvoyant!" The two of them exclaimed right as they ran away, infuriating their boss completely.

Joey smirked as he snapped his fingers together as he pointed at the fat man. "The next thing you'll say is: 'You damn cowards! This brat isn't clairvoyant in any way!'"

The fat man turned to his fleeing lackys, and snarled and snorted like an angered boar would. "You damn cowards!" He yelled at them, shaking his fist. "This brat isn't clairvoyant in any way!" He shook his fist a little more before slowing down, little by little, until it was completely stopped. "W-what?" He muttered fearfully as he turned to face Joey, who had a cheshire grin on his face.

The lad from the Land Down Under smiled at his foes blunder. Joey would teach this guy a lesson he'll never forget, and he knew just how to teach it too; cracking his knuckles while taking in a breath of air.

The pig-man watched in horror as orange sparks arced across Joey's arms. "Wh-what the hell?! Lightning magic!?" Pig-man went on the defensive, summoning a magic circle, a defensive ward. The man clicked his tongue and smiled, "Tch, you won't be able to hit me now! Nothing short of one of the Ten Wizard Saints can break **OMNI-SHIELD!** " but the man's smile dropped as he saw Joey take a step forward.

"Good Grief, you think hiding behind some poorly made ward would stop me?" Joey asked as he brought his right fist back. "Let me tell you…" his voice had a razor's edge to it, "…IT'LL BREAK! JUST LIKE YOU!" Joey lunged forward, striking the outer portion of the magic circle. "HAMON OVERDRIVE BARRAGE!"

To Pig-man's horror, the part of his ward Joey struck cracked as the Hamon destabilized the spell circuit of the ward. "What! Impossible!"

 _But it is indeed very possible! Ethernano comes from deep within Earthland, and is released through massive volcanic events, most of which happens in the deep ocean everyday. The magic particles then rapidly spread throughout the atmosphere, covering the entire planet in magic, but as those particles reach the very edge of the atmosphere and into space, they are then hit with solar radiation. This radiation causes the ethernano to be energized into an unstable ion-like state before calming down by ejecting its positive charge becoming negatively charge, ethernano becomes anti-ethernano, bane particles as they are commonly called. So if Hamon is applied to any magical item, circle, or anything else magical, it will cause instability in the magic circuit causing Magical Backlash!_

Joey's arms were a blur as he threw haymakers and left hooks at blinding speeds, Pig-man could only watch on as his ward was utterly shattered. "HOW! HOW DID YO-UGHHHH!" The man seemed to seize up like a gear would, his muscles were taught like steel cables, and he became a statue to the world, unable to move at all; such was the condition that is Magical Backlash.

"ZOOM PUNCH!" Joey yelled as he threw all of his weight into a devastating haymaker, knowing all the while that the effects of MBL would only last a few seconds. His fist connected with Pig-man's head with a outstanding crack, blood spewed from the man's nose and mouth as he hit the planks of the dock.

Joey sighed as he rotated both shoulders, soothing the soreness in them. He picked his stick and bindle backup, and slung it over his shoulder. "You know," he began as he stepped over his defeated opponent, "I think being here might be an adventure," Joey cracked a smile as walked down the dock, "a bizarre one at that."

* * *

 **Fairy Tail guild, latter that day.**

 _It is a peaceful day in the Fairy Tail guild hall, people went along with their business as usual. One man sat with his team as they were congratulated for completing a difficult job. The job was listed as a normal job, but was, in fact, a S-Class job placed under the guise of a normal one to save the client money. The man was none other then Laxus D. Dreyar-Brando, a rising star of Fairy Tail, and was already considered to be the next S-Class of the guild. Many would assume that he was the classic hero by the way he looks, and by extension, so was his personality. However, this is not the case, but if the reverse was true then it was no wonder why he held the Devil's Luck on his left earlobe._

Laxus smiled as more and more of the weaker members of the guild praised him on his strength. The job he, and the Thunder God Tribe, took was easily high S-Class, and they did it to the letter without breaking a sweat, well, at least he didn't. Laxus knew without the shadow of a doubt that he'll be the next S-Class of the guild, and maybe he'll have enough sway to apply some new changes…

"Laxus," Freed, his right hand, said, grabbing his attention.

"Hmph, what is it, Freed?"

"Have you decided who's going to be your partner in this year's trial?" Freed asked him, getting the other's attention as well.

Laxus smiled as he pondered on Freed's inquiry. It was true that most of the time that those selected for the S-Class trials would pick a partner to help them along. But Laxus didn't need help, partnering up was for those who truly didn't deserve S-Class; if you were S-Class material then you shouldn't need a partner, especially one who was weaker than you too. "Ha! I've decided that-"

 ***WHAM!***

Suddenly, the doors to the guild flew open, interrupting the Lightning Mage, which annoyed him. Laxus growled as he turned to look at who ever decided to do that, if it was that Natsu brat- But it wasn't. It was some guy in ratty clothes lunging forward with a stick and bindle in his right hand, holding it like a sword, and his left arm guarding his chest. And he was wearing the ugliest hat Laxus had ever seen in his life; Laxus already hated this guy. It was just something deep down inside of him, something that told the young Lightning wizard that this… this inbred hick would be the bane of his existence for as long as he knew him.

"Who's that?" Bickslow asked which was followed by his 'babies' saying the same thing.

"I don't know," Evergreen replied as she eyed the man before smiling wryly, "but he's kinda hot…"

Everyone at the table looked at the teenage girl as she giggled like, well, a teenage girl. Freed shook his head then turned his eyes back to the individual. He watched as the man finally got out of his bizarre pose by shouldering his stick and bindle. He seemed to just stand there…. Menacingly. "What is he do-"

"OI!" The man called out, causing the murmuring guild, including Freed, to become quiet. The man's free hand went to one of the pockets on his shirt, and retrieve an envelope. "I have a letter for the guild master of you lot," the man declared, holding the letter high in the air, "so which one of you blokes is ya master?"

Laxus got up then, abruptly and violently, drawing everyone's eyes to him as his chair rattled on the ground. He turned to face this stranger with cold, orange eyes. "What's your business here," Laxus demanded, not asked but demanded.

The man sighed then, tilting his hat up, revealing emerald eyes that burned with the passion of the sun. "Good Grief, I just asked who your guild master was," he said sarcastically, causing a vein on Laxus's forehead to bulge out, but suddenly, the stranger snapped his fingers and pointed at the Lightning Wizard, "You next line is: 'Answer the question, trash.' Toyu!"

Laxus gritted his teeth, grinding them together. "Answer the question, trash!" He shouted in anger at the bizarre man, but his eyes went wide, and as did everyone else, as what the man said clicked in his head. But instead of being surprised or anything else like that, Laxus got angry. He glared at the man, lightning arced around him, and shot up his arms.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," the man shamed, "didn't your _mother-"_

A bolt of lightning struck right in front of the man, taking him by surprise, and out of the bolt came an enraged Laxus, flying at him with a lightning covered fist. "YOU BASTARD!" Laxus roared as sent his fist flying at the man.

But his attack was blocked by a giant hand. "Laxus!" Makarov, third master of Fairy Tail, yelled as he came out of his office; retracting his arm, he walked to the two teens. "What is the meaning of this, boy." Everyone was shocked by the strength the elderly man displayed, especially the younger members of the guild. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer…"

Laxus continued to grind his teeth, almost to the point of cracking one of them, before calmly turning to face his grandfather. "Apologies, old man," Laxus said cooly with a masterfully crafted fake smile, "I shamefully let my temper get to me in that moment, and lashed out after this…" He then motioned to the guy behind him, which drew the eyes of Makarov to him, "this _uneducated_ fellow thought it wise to speak of my mother."

Makarov had his eyes closed in deep thought. "Hmm… I see," Makarov's eyes shot open, looking right at the newcomer. "Young man, what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

Again, the stranger sighed as he held his letter. "You the guild master?"

"Yes I' am."

He handed the letter to the old man. "Then this is for you…"

Makarov took the letter, he had to squint to read the name it was addressed to since the envelope was so weathered, but it didn't say his name; what was written was one word, _Brother…_

Raising an eyebrow, Makarov looked up at the man who gave him this letter. "Are you sure this is for me?"

Sighing for the third time that day, the stranger knelt down to Makarov's level, "Your names Makarov Dreyar, right?" He asked, getting a nod from the old man, "I assure you, that letter is for you."

Makarov starred at the at the piece of paper, wondering at who might've wrote it, but he did have one idea who it might be, and the only way to confirm his suspicions was to open it. And he did, tearing open the envelope, Makarov pulled out a cream color letter, and what he read on it shocked him to his core. "Young man," the old man said as he quickly tucked the paper into his coat pocket, "if you would, please join me in my office so we can talk freely, and Laxus?" At that, the lightning mage looked at his grandfather. "I will speak with you after I get done with our new friend here."

Laxus only nodded to his grandfather as he, and the man that vexed him with his very existence, left for the guild master's office, leaving Laxus to simmer in his rage and anger. " _Damn you! Damn you to hell!"_

* * *

 **Guild Master's office**

Joey followed the old timer into his office, it was a spacious place if you were the old guy's size. Book Shelves were full of texts, not on magical mysteries, but on legal matters, guides, and rules on how to run a mages' guild, stuff you expect to find in an office. He took his seat in the chair in front of the desk as the old man took his at his seat from behind the desk. Joey saw that he looked old, not from his age, he was good at reading people and Makarov was one to carry the energy and spirit of someone half his age; however it looked as that energy and spirit had ran out, and left a man truly feeling the years come down on him.

"How… How were his finally moments?" Makarov asked with a shaky voice.

"They were peaceful," Joey replied somberly, "he had me sit down cross-legged in front of him like we always do when we do meditative breathing. Told me this session would be different, that he could feel that I was going to make a breakthrough in my Hamon training," Joey let out a small laugh then, "grandpa was always full of shit…"

 _In that room, two great men cried silently as remembered a close friend. To the young Joestar, the man was his teacher, master, and, most importantly, his adoptive grandfather. To Makarov, the man was his brother, by bond and law, and someone he regrets falling out with to this day._

 _Jorge J. Easybeats came to Fairy Tail nearly sixty years ago with his sister from the southern continent after their aboriginal village was destroyed by vampires and zombies. They lived a happy life with the guild, Easybeats would go out on jobs with Makarov's team and cause havoc doing said jobs, and it wasn't long until Easybeats's little sister fell in love with the young Makarov. Those were the good times, but they ended right after Makarov's son, Ivan, was born. Easybeats's past came back, a Vampire attacked Mrs. Dreyar on her way home from working at the bar in Fairy Tail, draining her dry. Grief drove Easybeats and Makarov nearly mad as the two hunted the monster, but in doing so they found a dark secret of Fairy Tail itself._

 _After destroying the monster with his Hamon, Easybeats left the guild to go back to the Land Down Under with an artifact of his people that he brought with him. There he spent fifty years of his life training in the ways of Hamon, and magnetism. One day, however, he found a newborn baby at his shack's doorstep with only a note telling him the baby's name, and so began Easybeats seventeen years of training the child in the ways of Hamon until it was time to pass on the torch by willingly giving the grown boy, Joey Joestar, his Hamon, thus rapidly advancing his aging process causing his death, but in doing so, Easybeats increased Joey's Hamon to levels beyond the eighty year old master._

"...We just had enough time to say goodbye, and then, Grandad Easybeats was gone…" Joey said as he dried his tears. Just thinking of the old man was painful, but it was made easier since Makarov shared in with his heartache. "You know," Joey began with a smile, "in a way, grandad lives on through me since I absorbed his Hamon."

At that, Makarov smiled too. "Yes, I do believe you're right; the memory of Jorge Joseph Easybeats lives on through his successor and grandson."

"So, what now?" Joey asked.

"Now, my dear boy, is the time to discuss this business of the Red Stone of Ajax?" Makarov said, getting a small laugh from Joey.

"It's pronounced Aja," Joey said with a smile before turning his expression serious, "and yes it is time." The Joestar reach into his front pocket and pulled out a bundle of cloth. "Dim the lights, don't want this thing to shoot a laser that would cut someone in half." The guild master did as Joey asked, and the lacrima lamp dimmed considerably. Joey placed the bundle on the table and began to gently unwrap it. "Old man Dreyar, this," the cloth came off little by little, revealing ruby red underneath, "is," Makarov could see the shape now, the triangular dimensions with parabolic sides were astonishingly perfect, "the," the gem gleamed even in the low light, stunning Makarov, "Red Stone of Aja, or as I like to call it, a Super Aja."

The stone glowed menacingly as the weak light from the lamp hit it. Joey quickly grabbed it and pointed the rock down as it shot a red beam of light, burning a hole in Makarov's desk. "OH MY GOD!" The old man yelled as the red stone stopped firing. He looked at the smoldering hole in his desk and saw that it went all the way through it, leaving a burn mark on the floor. "That stone did this with only the light from the lamp, even though it was dimmed to the point of it being almost pointless to have on!"

Joey wrapped the rock back up, nodding his head. "It refracts light at a million times more power than when it goes into the stone; it's a hyper focusing lense." He left the rewrapped stone on the table as he continued to speak. "If it gets into the wrong hands, weapons of untold power would be created, or worse…"

"What could be worse than weapons of mass destruction?" Makarov asked fearfully, hoping he wouldn't regret his inquiry.

"In grandad's latter years, he devoted himself to wiping all of the Vampires and Zombies off the face of the Land Down Under, and he did it, too," Joey said simply, "but as he explored a vampiric temple ruin one day, he found hundreds of them."

"Hundreds of what?" Makarov asked.

Joey's eyes hardened then. "Stone Masks," Joey said bitterly, earning a surprised gasp from Makarov, "all of them had a hole in them on the forehead, looking more like a slot to put something in…"

The desk and the room seemed to rumble under the pressure of the knowledge Joey was a about to share. "...And that something is the Super Aja!" The old man went pale a the implementations of that. "Makarov! Whatever made the Stone Masks made them with the Red Stone in mind! We mustn't let the Red Stone fall in the hands on anyone with these special masks, or something terrible will happen!"

Makarov stared at the Joey in shock, it was hard enough sixty years to slay the monster that took his wife, but the thought of someone using the Red Stone with the Stone Mask together terrified him. What power could a person gain using a Mask fitted with the Red Stone? "Young man, I won't lie, that Stone needs to be destroyed…"

Joey frowned as he shook his head. "Grandad told me a story, a legend really," he said, "in the story, 'He who stands on top of the Pillar of Men will find his ultimate ruin in his perfection from Aja he seeked; for the light within will burn his mountain of hubris and removes his perfection from this world.'" Joey paused to catch his breath, "You see? This rock is key…"

The guild master had his hands folded together and rested his chin a top as he went into deep thought. That stone posed a very real threat to his guild and, by extension, his children, but it would leave a sour taste in his mouth to turn away the adopted grandson of his brother-in-law, plus in the letter, Easybeats said he was worried that Joey would be alone, something he didn't want, and why he sent his boy from his home land to Ishgar, to Fiore, to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail.

And Makarov would not spit on the memory of his friend. "Joey, I've come to a decision," He announced, grabbing the young man's attention. Makarov smiled as he spoke, "Welcome to Fairy Tail…"

 **===To be continued===**

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

Yo! this is my first story I've shared with anyone in a long time, and, for someone who doesn't think too highly of their literature skills in terms of writing and spelling, I'm kinda happy with the way things turned out. Anyway, here's some details on our main character; his full name is Jonathan Joestar, but has gone by Joey his whole life, like how Jonathan in Steel Ball Run went by Johnny. He is a combination of the first three JoJos, Johnathan, Joseph, and Jotaro, so he embodies the qualities of them, and their personal quirks they have. His outfit, I only spoke of it a little, is based off of Crocodile Dundee, and he kinda looks like a cross between Jonathan and Dundee, except he has dark, night blue hair.

He does not have a Stand, not yet at least, so for right now he has Hamon and Sendo Martial Arts as his weapons. Hamon in this story has a distinct advantage over magic since they are two different energies, so only people without magic can use it. You might be wondering why I would do that? I was simply interested on how they would interact with each other; magical energy comes from outside of the users body, while Hamon is created from within, it seemed kinda reasonable that they would not mix. Plus I read a really awesome One Piece/Fairy Tail story that did something similar with Haki and Magic, so why not do the same?

Shout out to anyone who spotted the musical references in this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "I'll call you JoJo…"**

Everyone in the guild were whispering quiet murmurs to one and another. Ever since that strange man went inside the master's office, that all anyone could talk about, and that was a half hour ago. Four kids sat at a table near the entrance of the guild discussing this very thing. Two of them being boys and the others being girls.

"Did you see the way he busted into the guild!? So cool!" The one boy, an overly energetic boy with pink hair and a scale pattern scarf around his neck, said to the group. "I bet he's strong! I'm going to fight him as soon as I can!"

The other boy at the table, who was wearing nothing but his underwear, scoffed at the idea. "You're probably going to lose like you always do when you fight old man Gildarts, flame brain."

This drew the pink haired boy's ire. "Whatcha call me, stripper?"

But the nearly naked boy smirked at the other. "Ha! If you haven't noticed, ash breather, I'm wearing my clothes this time!"

The two girls and the other boy looked on in confusion before one of them, the girl in the orange dress with brown hair, spoke up. "Gray," she said, grabbing his attention, "your clothes…"

The now named boy, Gray, looked down from where he sat, and instead of seeing his blue T-shirt and black pants, all he saw was his grey boxers. When he looked back up to all of his friends, he said one thing, "OHH NO!" Gray exclaimed at the top of his lunges as he began to franticly look for his lost clothing.

One of the girls, the one wearing armor and had deep scarlet hair, sighed at the other's antics. "No matter how hard I try, he always seems to lose his clothes…"

The brunette patted the redhead's head. "There, there, you've tried you best, Erza, but no one is going to break Gray of a habit he barely recognizes," she said as the pink haired boy roared in laughter, "besides, he thinks someone in the guild has a lost magic called 'clothes taker', or that there's an 'evil spirit' stealing the clothes off his back…"

Erza smiled at the brunette, "Thank you, Cana."

Cana smiled back before their attention, and the attention of everyone in the guild, was drawn to the door to the guild master's offices. Standing there was old man Makarov and the weird guy. "Listen up, you brats!" Makarov shouted as he jumped on top of a table, "The strapping young lad next to me is Joey Joestar, he's seventeen years old, six foot and three inches, weighing in at two hundred and ten pounds, and he hails from The Land Down Under! Ain't that something, and he's our newest member!" At that, everyone cheered, expect one man.

Laxus looked on in hate and anger at Joey Joestar, the last name Joestar stuck acord in him; again, something deep down cursed that name, and all those who share the blood of the Joestar line. Laxus absently scratched the three moles on his left ear as he tried to calm himself down. "Laxus," his grandfather's voice cut him out of his line of thought, "to my office, if you will…"

Laxus grudenly got out of his chair and went towards the office Joey just came out of, all the while his Thunder God Tribe looked on. " _Joey Joestar, damn you!"_ The Lightning Mage thought as he walked along, noticing how a few of the guilds' members looking at him with a judgmental eye. " _You'll pay for the humiliation I have suffered this day, you'll rue the day you vexed me, JoJo! Or my name isn't Laxus Dio Dreyar-Brando!"_

As Laxus disappeared into the shadowy office, the old man to sigh at his grandson's attitude. He hasn't been the same since his father was kick out of the guild, and it hurt Makarov that he had to do such a thing, but that man, his son, Laxus's own father, drove his own wife, Julia Brando, into an early grave. Sighing again, the old man turned to go back into his office, "Take a seat anywhere, my boy, and order anything off the menu, it's on the house." Makarov said with a smile.

Joey flashed a grin then, "Thanks, Uncle Makarov." That simple word filled that old man's heart with more joy than Joey realized.

As he watch Makarov retreat into his office, Joey thought it to be a good idea to get something to eat and drink first, but as usual, even something like that was an adventure. "New guy!" Joey turned his head to see a pink haired boy, who only came up to the height of the middle of his chest, rush him with a flaming fist, "Fight me!" The kid cocked his fist back as a magic circle appeared in front of it. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Joey waited until the kid was almost on top of him before reacting. He leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. " _What in the blue blazes!"_ Joey thought as he rolled towards a nearby table, and turned it over. "OI! What's the big idea, you bloody brat!"

Joey could just feel the boy smirking then. "The idea is to see how strong you are!" The kid yelled, not noticing the dark shadow with long, scarlet hair right behind him, "So get-OW!"

The sudden yelp of pain got Joey to peak out from behind cover, and he saw his attacker holding his head, trying to suppress a rising bump, as he girl around the kid's age, wearing what was a cross between a dress and a suit of armor, was standing behind him. Joey instantly knew who this girl was, she was obviously the boy's girlfriend. "Natsu," the girl said, making the boy, Natsu, freeze up.

Turning his head, Natsu's blood turned colder than any of Gray's attacks. "O-oh, hi Erza…" He said meekly.

" _Yup, definitely his girlfriend…"_ Joey thought as he watched the two talk, " _Only reason to explain where his gonads went all of a sudden…"_

Erza snatched Natsu by the ear then, causing the boy to whine in pain. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING IN THE GUILD HALL!?" She screamed angrily into his ear.

The boy cringed then. "Not to do it!"

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO!" She demanded of him.

"I did it! And I'm sorry!" Natsu cried comically as Erza throttled him.

Erza released his ear, and Natsu instantly went to rub the pain away. "And what did I say about first impressions?" She said, this time calmly as she helped Natsu to his feet.

Sighing, Natsu spoke quietly, "First impressions are what people will use to judge you, and your character, so make them count as good ones, since they'll not only apply to you, but to those who hang around with, too."

She gave the boy a small pat on his head before she went towards Joey. The Joestar was a bit unsure as Erza approached, but that uncertainty went away as she gave him an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry how my friend treated you, please don't think badly of the guild and decide to leave because of that."

Erza was waiting for some sort of a reply, but instead, Joey ruffled her hair. "Aww… It's alright, sheila," Joey said with a smile as Erza stood up, knocking off the hand that was messing with her hair, "Your boyfriend just wanted to have a tussle, that's all." Joey said, grinning all the way.

Joey kept grinning as the whole place went dead quiet. All eyes were on Erza as her face became the same hue as her hair. "KYAAA!" She screamed, stomping around like, well, the child she was. "Eww! He is not! He is not! He is not!"

Joey sweatdropped as he watched on, letting out a small chuckle. " _This girl went from being serious and, possible, dangerous to being a normal little pre-teen girl…"_

But, before Joey could properly correct himself, there was a sharp chuckle from the corner of the room. "Fufufu, you two would make a cute couple," the voice said, revealing another girl around Erza's age with white hair wearing goth-looking, black clothes, which were kinda of revealing and made Joey wonder who the hell let a girl at that age wear it, "a couple of losers!"

Erza gritted her teeth and turned to face the other girl. "Mira…" Erza said as she summoned two swords, surprising Joey. "Don't you start!" Erza then pointed one of her swords at her.

Mira laughed a little louder then, as she got up from her seat, much to the dismay of her younger siblings. "Why would I start something that you can't finish?" Mira said cruelly with a smile, inciting a growl from Erza. Mira laughed again as she walked over to the redhead, "Aw, is the big and mean Erza Scarlet angry?" But before she could get into her face, an arm, about as big around as her head, block her path.

"Oi, kid," Joey said as he looked down on the girl before him, "That's not very noice, ya know?"

Mira huffed at him, trying to stand tall before the giant in front of her; it's kinda hard to do when you're only 5' 4". "I'm sorry, but who are you again?"

At that, Joey sighed. "Oh Good Grief, are you hard of hearing?" He asked, tipping his hat up, causing Mira to narrow her eyes. He then pointed back to himself, "I'm Joey Joestar."

"Ugh! Not that!" The little devil growled, "I was trying to point out you're new, and because of that, I have seniority over you!" She paused to catch her breath as Joey looked on, not caring at all. "Hmmm… _Jo_ ey _Jo_ estar…" She then snapped her fingers together, "You know what? For annoying me, I'll give you a new name, the name of a clown!" She declared with a wicked smile on her face, but Joey was still unfazed. In fact, he thought it to be adorable that Mira was going out of her way trying to be mean. "Everyone!" She yelled, grabbing the whole guild's attention, "From now on, this fool's name will be, JoJo! JoJo the Clown!" Mira smiled triumphantly, glancing over to JoJo to see if she got under his skin…

But all she got was an impassive look. "JoJo…" Joey said, testing the name as it rolled off his tongue, "Hmm… I like it, yeah JoJo's an awesome name," and then his arm went out and ruffled Mira's hair as he did to Erza's, "Thanks kid, that's pretty nice of you."

Mira smacked the hand away, but before she could tell him off, the doors to Makarov's office opened, revealing Laxus. To the world, the Lightning Mage seemed calm and collected, but on the inside he was a boiling pot of fury and hate, hate he directed at one man. "Crikey, he's madder than two Tasmanian Devils tryin' to root around with each other, and oh boy, them Devils get really, really mad when it's time root around…" JoJo said as he watched Laxus walk back to his table.

Both Mira and Erza looked at the aussie weirdly, Mira decided she had enough of his foolishness for the day. "Ugh, you're so weird," she said as she was leaving, "smell ya later, losers!"

"Ain't she a ray of sunshine…" Joey muttered. He got the feeling that there was something more to that Mira girl, something he'll have to deal with later on.

"I'm sorry, Mira's one of the more… difficult members of the guild," Erza said, "She came here only a little while ago with her little brother and sister, and she's very protective of them; the only thing admirable from that succubus…"

"Her parents members too? Or do they work normal jobs?" JoJo asked, causing Erza to cringe a bit.

"No… She's an orphan," the redhead said sadly, she wasn't sure if she was sad for Mira, her siblings, or herself, "in fact, most of the younger members are orphans, including me…" Erza then looked away from Joey, not wanting him to see her natural eye starting to water.

Joey frowned at that, he never considered himself as an orphan since Easybeats raised him, but now he's gone and Joey was alone. "Orphans, huh? I can relate," this got the young knight to raise her head up, "I'm an orphan too…" JoJo said proudly with a smile, there was no use to feel sad now about his disposition in life, only to move forward. "But that doesn't mean I'll feel sorry for myself for being such, and neither should you." With that, Joey ruffled her hair again.

This time, Erza didn't knock his hand away. "Mr. Joestar-?"

"Woah, Mr. Joestar sounds like an old man with a cool sense of style and charm," Joey said abruptly, cutting the redhead off, "call me JoJo… Yeah, I think Mira was on to something, JoJo's a pretty good name…"

"Ok… JoJo? Would you like a tour of the guild?" Erza asked, "I'll introduce you to a few of the other members while I'm at it, too."

JoJo looked at the kid, then back to the bar, seeing a barmaid serving a few people burgers and chips only reminded him of would he was doing originally, but as he turned back to Erza the girl had the biggest eyes of any kid he'd ever seen. "Well," JoJo began, rubbing the back of his head, "I, um uh-" sighing, JoJo gave up resisting, "fine, lead the way…" With that, Erza quickly grabbed JoJo's hand and smiled.

"Let's get started," Erza said, pulling Joey towards the guild entrance. "First, I'll show you to the guild owned dormitories, then to the training grounds, and after that…"

Joey could only sigh as the young knight dragged him out the doors. "Oh, Good Grief…"

* * *

 **Unknown location, Ishgar….**

A temple of impossible size sat in the middle of a deep jungle, most thought nothing of the ancient structure as the plant life had long since taken back the building's location, making the pyramid look more like an odd hill. Vines, trees, and moss completely covered the megalithic structure, hiding it, almost entirely. Almost….

Fire light burned behind branch-covered windows and doorways, shining dimly into the moonless night. Two men entered their home base, one was a red haired man who had two small horns on his head and wore a simple loincloth. The other man had short, standing blonde hair, which turns indigo in low light. He also wore a circlet, which had braids fitted with hooks hanging from it, fitted perfectly to his single drill-like horn. He wore a vest and a loincloth matching the style of an aztec warrior.

"Lord Kars, and Lord Esidisi will be displeased with our efforts, Santana, especially Lord Kars," the larger of the two said as they walked down the long hallway.

The redhead grunted in acknowledgement. "Wamuu, I believe that they'll be intrigued by what we have discovered…" Santana said as he brought up his arm, and flexed. Soon a circle of light appeared, colored white as bone. Soon, a bone rod appeared out of the magic circle, falling as the spell finished. As the staff of bone neared the ground with only a half a inch to go, Santana's arm shot out with inhuman speed, frimley grasping the construct of bone. "Humans have evolved, and so have we."

Wamuu watched as the staff, which was as tall as Santana, sink back into his hand, absorbing it completely. "I only hope, Santana, that this will makeup for losing a Super Aja, and all of the other mistakes we've made…" Santana gritted his teeth, baring the fangs he'd never used as he remembered his greatest mistake. He should have killed that girl and her siblings after she broke the Super Aja her mother guarded.

Soon enough, the duo reached their destination, a stable towards the rear exit of the temple. The whinny of horses could be heard as they passed through, but soon the whinnies turned to cries of distress. Both Wamuu and Santana followed the horrid noise to the very last stall in the stable, this one was heavily fortified with iron and stone. Standing in front of the floor to ceiling iron door was one of the two masters, the Pillar Man Esidisi, with his back turned to them.

"Lord Esidisi," Wamuu began as he and Santana knelt before their master, "we have failed in our mission…" Wamuu said gravely, looking away from his master's back.

If AC/DC was troubled by this, he kept his feelings, and bodily tells, to himself. But as Wamuu was about to speak again, the noise from the stall turned from a distressed horse to a shrieking noise with guttural growls, and monstrous equine roars. The walls of the stall started to shake as the beast inside thrashed around, bucking and kicking. One of the kicks landed on the iron door, leaving indented hoof prints on the three inch thick door. Then came another kick, then another, and another, the door nearly breaking down on the last one. But as it seems the door was going to break on one last kick, all three Pillar Men heard the rush of air and the sound of a blade slicing through flesh followed by the spatter of blood. The beast was quiet now, and all three could see why; gallons upon gallons of hot blood flowed like a great river from under the door. The door itself then opened, and a man wearing a tight head-wrap covering most of his head, save for his face, and shoulders stood at the threshold, holding a large stone slab with equine features etched into it.

"Did everything work to your liking? Lord Kars," Esidisi asked as Kars walked out, not caring about the blood he was stepping in.

The leader of the Pillar Men stopped right in front of the two who were kneeling before speaking. "No," Kars said, his voice solid and unshaken, "the horse was uncontrollable once it became a vampire, it even tried to attack me, but…" He then motioned to the open stall, with a now decapitated horse laying there. "We can see how that turned out, however the speed and power displayed warrants more attempts on more horses." Kars then gave Esidisi the prototype mask as he looked down on the two other Pillar Men. "Wamuu, you said you've failed in you mission? Explain…"

Wamuu looked right into Kars's red eyes as he spoke. "The humans-"

"The humans," Kars scoffed, "what do the humans have to do with you and Santana failing your mission?"

"They have evolved, Lord Kars…" Santana answered plainly.

At that, Kars raised an eyebrow, hearing that the humans had evolved was… unsettling since the last time they did that, Hamon came to be. "How so?"

"New powers and abilities, Lord Kars…" Wamuu answered, "They seemed to gain control over fundamental rules of existence, enabling them to shoot fire, summon storms, call on beings from another realm through the use of keys."

"Ha!" Esidisi gave a curt laugh at that, "Wamuu, I don't know why you're making up stories, it's very unlike you, but you should have come here with something better than super powered humans because-"

Kars raised hand silenced his friend. "It's very unlike Wamuu to tell tall tales, Esidisi, this is why I must ask; do you have any proof of this?" At that, Santana stood up and brought up his right arm as if he was guarding from an opponent, and soon, the bone white circle of light appeared.

"Santana!" Esidisi barked, worried about the light harming them, "what is the meaning of… this…" Out of the circle came a bone staff, which Kars took hold of. "It's as if the staff appeared like…"

Kars looked on in wonder as he held the staff, he could feel the residual energy from with in the bone construct. "Magic…" With one word, Kars felt happiness he hadn't felt since the prospect of becoming the Ultimate Being.

 **===To be continued==**

* * *

Author's note

Hi guys, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who read, fav, and followed my story so far. I appreciate all of your reviews, and I'll try to address a few of your concerns to the best of my abilities. This chapter was a setting chapter with a peak into the future of what's to come at the end, and I really liked how this chapter came out, too. Some of you might have a problem with it being kinda short, but my goal with this story is to always have an average word count of above three thousand.

Anyway, we see our JoJo get formally introduced to the guild, but some are not too happy with it. Now, you might be wondering why I chose Laxus to be a Dio in this story, and the answer is pretty simple. They look alike(Laxus in the manga has golden-orange eyes like Dio), they're both arrogant bastards you can't help but to like, and they both share the same English voice actor. And also, you can't have a proper JoJo fic without the involvement of Dio in some way.

And don't worry, the Pillar Men will be the main baddies in this fic. Laxus will be a character we will see a few times, but after this major fight I have plan for the next few chapters, we won't be seeing too much of him after that beside the odd scene or two. Dio's time will come later although, way later, you could say it's The World away.

P.S. I wonder who Santana was thinking about early...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Boiling Tension, part one: a fight begins, Dio vs. JoJo**

 _It had been a little over a week since Joey Joestar had joined Fairy Tail. In that time, he befriend the young Erza Scarlet and her friends, and completed a few jobs. Almost everyone had taken a liking to JoJo, even Mirajane, but there was one who hated JoJo, even if JoJo didn't know it yet…_

Laxus walked through the guild to get to his table where his team sat, and what should have been a calm thing to do...

"Hey, did you hear about JoJo?"

"Aw man! That JoJo is so cool!"

"I wonder if JoJo's gonna be the next S-Class?"

...Wasn't this time, this time Laxus wasn't calm; only but a week ago, everyone of those weak, pathetic members of the guild talked about _him and only him._ But now?

"JoJo!"

"JoJo?"

" _JoJo…"_

"Hmm? JoJo?"

Everything _JoJo_! JoJo this, JoJo that, it seemed that this man had overshadowed him completely in less than a week's time, and it angered him greatly. They should still be on how he, and he alone, successfully completed a S-Class job unknowingly, how his lightning etched his name on the back of a _kraken_! Not how a nobody completed a few basic jobs! He finally reached his table and took his seat at the head of it, everyone who sat there saw that Laxus was in a foul mood. Laxus grabbed the newspaper out of the hands of Bickslow, who didn't voice his complaint, and started mindlessly fumbling through the pages.

"Laxus," Freed Justine called out, concerned for his friend, "Laxus?" Still, the leader of the Thunder God Tribe didn't respond as he nearly tore the paper in half. Sighing, Freed knew one thing that would get his attention. "Dio…" Freed said quietly, afraid that any, besides the rest of the Thunder Tribe, would hear. At that, _he_ put the paper down, and looked Freed right in the eyes, and it made the letter mage shiver in pure fear. Whenever Laxus is referred by his middle name, it seemed he turns into a different person…

Like right now. " _What!_ " Dio hissed through his teeth.

Freed resisted the urge to sink back into his chair as Dio's eyes, full of hate and anger, bore right into him. "I-Is everything alright?"

At that, the Lightning Mage leaned back in his chair. "Hmm… Everything's fine," he said with a straight face, making everyone at his table let out a sigh of relief, "but that's a lie, a dirty, filthy _lie!_ " and that caused them to look at him with worry carved into their faces. "Jonathan has completely overshadowed this team's work!" He exclaimed to them, "We did a S-Class job, and we did it well! We should have been the talk of this rat hole for weeks! _Weeks!_ And some junker comes out of the most remote place on the planet, and joins this guild, and suddenly we become an afterthought?" Nobody there dared speak a word then, not wanting to incur Dio's wrath. "Well, I' am not having it! **WRYYY!** "

Bickslow, being Bickslow, decided to ask a simple question. "Who's Jonathan?"

Which was then repeated by the mage's babies. "Who's Jonathan? Who's Jonathan?"

For a few seconds, he did nothing, literally nothing, he did not breath, he did not speak, and he did not move. But that changed with one little twitch of his eye. " **JOJO!"** Dio yelled in Bickslow's face, causing the mage to fall out of his chair.

Unsurprisingly, everyone, _everyone_ , looked over to the Thunder God Tribe. "Is everything alright, Laxus?" Gildarts asked from the bar, more worried about the other members of the Thunder Tribe than Laxus himself.

Laxus quickly stood up, fixing his collar of his shirt and shifted his expression back into his placid one before turning to the guild's strongest. "Yes, everything's fine," Laxus said calmly, "I… I just got over excited on our subject matter, that's all."

Gildarts looked on for a bit before responding. "Well, alright," the giant of a man said as he took a sip of his beer, "just remember that Master put me, unfortunately," he mumbled the last part, "in charge while he's doing Wizard Saint business in the jungle, and I would like to tell him things went smoothly while he was gone."

Nodding, Laxus spoke, "Of course, I'll be more careful in the future," he then turned to the entire guild, "apologies everyone, it won't happen again…"

But right before the Lightning Mage could sit back down, someone spoke, easily speaking over the the dull roar of the guild hall. "What subject were you lot talking about?" Laxus turned his head and saw JoJo, of all people, sitting at the table those losers, Grey, Natsu, Levy, Erza, and Cana, sit with his feet up on the table, leaning back in the chair without a care in the world. "Just has me a bit curious, you see," JoJo said with a smile, "since you screamed my name into that poor creepy fella's ear," JoJo then proceeded to pull his feet off the table, slamming down on the floor boards, combining with the thud of the front two legs of his chair hitting the floor as well. "You can probably see why that might interest a man…"

Laxus glared at the man, wishing that he'd die right in his chair of something truly mundane, like an aneurysm in the brain. "It is of none of your concern, _JoJo_ …" That last part carried enough venom to put down fifty good men, and Laxus hoped it was enough for the bastard to catch a clue; he was in no mood for games today.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier, outside the guild hall**

Lisanna walked with her two older siblings towards the guild hall, in her hands was a gift for everyone, something to show how grateful she and her siblings, even if Mira didn't show it, were of Fairy Tail for taking them in after their parents died only a few months ago; the gift was a large jar of cookies she insisted she baked by herself, even though Mira helped.

"I hope everyone likes them," she said with a smile while looking at the honey pot jar with the word 'honey' being scratched out and replaced with the word 'cookie.' "Especially Natsu!"

"Hmhp! Why would you want to give your cookies to that loser?" Mira asked as they walked along.

At that the little girl in her pink dress beamed at her older sister. "Because, big sis, he's my friend!" She kept smiling as Mira rolled her eyes, "Besides, I'm probably going to marry him anyways."

Elfman nearly tripped up then as he turned to look at his little sister with a sweatdrop expression. He kept calm about it since she was a kid like him, but Mira was a little different. "WHAT!?" Mira screamed in total shock as to what she heard, causing Elfman to jump out of his skin , "I WOULD NEVER ALLOW YOU TO MARRY SUCH AN IDIOT LIKE HIM!" But as she finished, the demoness noticed that her baby sister kept walking along without her along with Elfman. "Wh-what, Lisanna, wait!"

But as Mira neared her siblings, Lisanna turned her head as she smiled with sinister grin. "Sorry, Mira, that's not for you to decide, and besides, at least I'm doing something about my crush," Mira was unsettled by the look her sister was giving her. "Have you noticed how Erza keeps clinging to JoJo? I mean, she's thirteen, like you, but in three years she'll be of marriageable age in Fiore, and who knows what could happen in that time…" Lisanna then gave her sister a wink and giggled as horror dawned across her face.

" _Sh-She's right…"_ Mira thought, " _Could that bimbo be planning to play the long game with JoJo?"_ She then shook her head violently, getting a snicker out of Lisanna, " _AYAYA! I don't even like the guy! He's stupid, gross, rude, big, tall, muscles everywhere, mysterious, rugged like a mountain, and just… as…"_ "Handsome?" she said in a shaky voice, not noticing the blush or how close Lisanna was to her ear.

"Thinking about JoJo?" Lisanna breathed into her sister's ear.

"GAHH!" Mira jumped back at that, and nearly landed on her butt, however she balanced herself out just in time, in time for her to see both of her siblings laughing at her. "I'm going to get you two! So you better watch out!"

Lisanna just smiled sweetly at her sister. "Don't worry, big sis, I have a plan to get JoJo to notice you!" Lisanna said as Elfman opened the door to the guild hall.

But right as the little girl was going to run right inside with her sister chasing her, all three Take-Over siblings stopped. " **JOJO!"**

All three Strausses looked on at the scene Laxus was causing. Lisanna and her siblings felt the tension build when Gildarts addressed the Lightning mage, and especially when JoJo spoke up. "Lisanna..." Mira said as she walked up behind her sister, "Maybe it isn't such a good idea to give out your cookies today? People don't seem to be in the best of moods today…"

The youngest Strauss heard the concern in her sister's voice, and considered her words. But if people were grumpy or upset then, maybe, a nice cookie she and Mira made would do the trick to get them into better spirits. "But Mira," she spoke, looking up at her sister with big ol' eyes that held nothing but pure innocence of a child; eyes, Mira's glad she covered right before their mother was murdered by that monster of a man. "My- _our_ cookies could be the things to cheer everyone up!" She exclaimed excitedly. Surely once everyone had one triple chocolate chip cookie in their hands then everyone will be happy, right?

Mira relented in trying to persuade her sister, sighing, she patted her sister's head. You really couldn't win an argument with her. "Fine, but promise me Lisanna that if someone says 'no thank you' to you when you're giving out the cookies that you'll won't press them to take it. Ok?" Mira asked.

Lisanna smiled in turn. "Ok!" she said and went towards the first table she saw, "You don't have to worry!"

Mira tried to smile too, but something inside of her told her that there was something to worry about. "I just can't help it…" Mira mumbled, but it was aloud enough for her brother to her.

" _Most of the time big sis is pretty scary,"_ Elfman thought, " _but she's also kind and caring, especially to me and Lisanna, and she worries a lot too."_ Elfman then noticed how Mira kept watching Lisanna move around the guild hall, watching her like a mother hen would with her chick. " _I just wish Mira would be this kind to others beside us…"_

As Elfman and Mira went to their regular table, Lisanna, with cookies in hand, began her quest to make everyone happy. "Mr. Joestar!"

Starting with the table where everyone Mira didn't like sat, except JoJo. "Hmm? Oi, what is it, little sheila?" JoJo said, looking over to his right. "And, it's JoJo because Mr. Joestar sounds' like an old man, a pretty awesome and handsome geezer, but and old geezer nonetheless."

Lisanna smiled as she placed her pot down and reached inside, pulling out a sandwich bag with three cookies in it. "Here!" she exclaimed, holding out the baggy, "My sister made these extra special just for you!"

JoJo smirked as he took the baggy of cookies. "Did she now?" Joey said as he inspected the bag. "I don't have to worry about these being poisoned? Do I?"

Lisanna giggled then. "Nope, they're just regular triple chocolate cookies. I made sure of that"

"Ha!" he laughed, "I bet you did, tell your sister thanks, it was very nice of her."

But as JoJo was about to enjoy his cookies, the others at the table noticed that he got some. "Hey!" Natsu said as he leaned over the table, "Are we going to get some?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that, too." Grey added.

"Yup!" Lisanna said, holding out the jar of cookies, "Take one!"

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

Soon, both Fire and Ice mages jumped out of their seats, and in Natsu's case over the table. Both boys were nearly on top of Lisanna, almost in reach of the open jar, however metal hands grabbed their heads and slammed them together. With a thud, both boys fell to the ground clutching their heads, all the while Lisanna smiled on sheepishly.

"You both know that's not the way," Erza said standing above them, with Cana and Levy behind her.

"Come on, Erza!" Natsu complained, "We're just gonna take one! Lisanna even said we could!"

"Yeah! Why'd you hit us?" Grey said, rubbing the bump on his head.

Erza glared at them both, causing them to freeze up. "You both rudely excused yourselves from the table, especially you Natsu, and nearly trampled Lisanna."

Grey, feeling brave, tries to dismiss Erza's claim. "No we wouldn't."

But all he got in response was a look from the redhead that made even him feel cold. "Yes you two would have, you would have reached Lisanna at the same time, and tried to reach in the jar at the same time too," Erza pointed out. "Then you two would have fought because of that, and the outcome would have been the jar shattering on the ground because of you two; you wouldn't have not only _me_ to worry about, but Mira as well." They said nothing, too afraid to Erza's practical points she made; an angry Erza or Mira was terrifying on its own, but at the same time? You'd wish you were never born. "Now watch as me, Cana, and Levy politely ask for one."

"But she said-"

"No buts!"

While the girls of the table scolded the boys on how to politely accept a free cookie, JoJo was finishing his second one. He was never much of a sweets type of guy, much preferring savory things, like beef jerky, so he was delighted that he enjoyed the cookie so much. " _Never knew that chocolate was so damn tasty, especially the bitter sweet hunks. Dark chocolate is the absolute best…"_ He thought as he finished off the bite of his second cookie. JoJo noticed that Lisanna had moved on, giving out cookies to the table next to them. He went on to thinking why the little girl, a year younger than Natsu, would go through the troubles of baking sweets and handing them out. "Oi, Red," Joey said, nudging Erza with his elbow just as she was about to take a bit of her own cookie.

Stopping might bit, Erza glanced over to the man. "Hmm? What is it, JoJo?"

"Why is little Lisanna giving everyone in the guild free cookies?" He asked.

The redhead hummed a bit before answering. "She most likely wanted to show appreciation for the guild taking her and her siblings in after their parents died…"

"How'd they die? If I may ask."

At that, the redhead shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the question JoJo just asked. Erza wasn't uncomfortable with the deep personal part of it, it was the fact how little anyone, beside the Strauss siblings and the Master, knew of it. "I… really don't know," Erza said, now fully focused on the aussie, "Master barred anyone to ask them since it was very traumatic for them. The rumor is, their parents caught a horrifying sickness that was turning them into mindless monsters, and forced Mira to kill them out of mercy," That part made JoJo raise an eyebrow; the idea that a child was forced to mercy kill their mother and father was horrid to think about. But that got JoJo think, only one disease turned people into monsters.

Vampirism…

He killed a few vampires in his time with Easybeasts, and he also slaughtered dozens of zombies too. "I think I' am going to have a little chat with Mira…" JoJo said, surprising everyone, especially the young redhead.

But as Joey got up, and before Erza could voice her concerns, everyone of the characters of that table looked up in time to see Laxus slap Lisanna across the face, causing her to drop her jar, it shattering on the ground. " **I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF YOUR SHITTY COOKIES, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!"** He roared standing over her while Freed tried desperately to get him to calm down.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier…**

Laxus Dio Dreyar-Brando tried to bury the thought of JoJo, the one man that he hated the most, overshadowing him and his accomplishments, but, he was failing at doing just that. " _H-How!"_ he thought, clutching his head, " _How can one man be this… this special! His arrival was championed by everyone in this damn place, it was like Christ himself joined Fairy Tail! People should still be talking about me, Dio, completing an S-Class job, and how I'm going to be the next S-Class mage of the guild!"_ Balling his left fist out of pure rage, he spoke, "Not _Him_ …" Dio said in a low voice, freighting the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Laxus," Freed said quietly next to the Lightning Mage, getting only a stern glance as his only response, "maybe you should go home for the day? Rest and unwi-"

"Freed," Dio said in a terrifyingly calm voice, getting the Letter Mage to gulp air, "If you say another word, I will crush your fucking skull with one hand. Do I make myself clear?" The mage nodded his head rapidly. "Good… Now, how do we get Joestar kicked out of this guild?"

Everyone at the table stared at him in shock, not sure if they heard him correctly. "Laxus, what do you mean?" Evergreen asked.

Dio looked at her, causing a shiver to go down her spine. "What I mean is-" But whatever he was going to say next was cut off when someone spoke up near them.

"Excuse me?" The voice of Lisanna asked happily as she walked up to the table, not knowing what they were talking about, or the darkening look Laxus was sending her way. "Would you all like a cookie?" She asked sweetly with a big smile, holding the jar up for them.

At first nobody said anything, silently looking to themselves to see who would act first. Then Bickslow spoke. "What kind of cookies are they?" Following that was his babies saying, 'What kind?'

Lisanna smiled proudly. "Triple Chocolate Chip!"

At that, the oddest member of the Thunder God Tribe smiled. "Aw, hell yeah!"

Following Bickslow, the other two went to grab one as well. "I really shouldn't since sweets like these will ruin my figure…" Evergreen said grabbing one while Freed said nothing grabbing his.

The green haired teen nodded his thanks to the little girl. This made Lisanna smile as she turned to Laxus, "I noticed that you weren't in a good mood today," the young Take-Over mage said, smiling gently at the man; as the faces of the three others looked on with worry echt into their faces. "So take as many as you want! Eating something sweet will certainly bring your spirits up!"

Laxus looked at her with cold eyes, his expression was neutral, and placid like a lake. But just like a lake, or any body of water, that stillness could change dramatically. "No, thank you," he said calmly, breaking eye contact, "now, please, leave."

However, Lisanna's face didn't falter, not one bit. She only pushed more, even though Mira told her not to. "Mr. Laxus, just one bite of my cookies will cheer you up," she pulled a cookie out and held it up to him, "so here, take it."

His eyes twitched slightly, and his blank expression turned into a slight frown. "Tch, I said no thank you, so go away…"

Lisanna frowned as she was trying to give him the sweet. "I'm not leaving until you take this!" She said with all the fire a little eleven year old could.

Growling, Dio snapped his head towards her. "You're annoying, leave me be…" He hissed through his teeth, his golden-orange eyes burning holes into her.

Freed, and the others, saw that Laxus was going to do something soon that he'd regret later, but before he could usher the girl along, before he could even leave his seat, and before he could yell out in warning for her not to do it, Lisanna shoved the cookie into Laxus's mouth while he leaned over to intimate her. "Just eat it and feel better!" She shouted, quickly hugging her cookie jar.

"Gah!" Dio choked, the cookie broke apart in his mouth, sending dangerously large pieces down his throat. He started to cough violently while beating on his chest, trying to ease the fragments down. As soon as he was done, and steady his breathing, Dio bore his full fury down on Lisanna. "I told you…" He growled as he got up, raise his right arm for the perfect backhand; Lisanna staring on with wide, fear-filled eyes. Then his hand came down like a thunderbolt. " **I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF YOUR SHITTY COOKIES, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!"**

Lisanna let out a pain filled cry as she fell to the ground, dropping her new jar she got the day before. As tears filled her eyes and the first few sobs came, the man she thought was Laxus Dio Dreyar-Brando was standing over her."I-I'm s-sorry…" She said meekly, trying ignore the sting pain in her left cheek.

But her apologie only angered him farther. "You don't get it? Brats like you have no place in this guild!" He roared at her, ignoring the shouts from Freed and the angry yells from Gildarts. He leaned in, and roughly jabbed her with his index finger on her chest before continuing. "Always needing others to help you on the most basic of jobs, not pulling your own weight, and always needed to be saved when you get into trouble. People like you are…" taking a deep breathe, he yelled, "Useless! USELESS! **USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!"**

But as he lorded over a little girl so completely, so totally, he never saw the round table flying towards him until it was too late. The table slammed into his side, sending the mage back first on to his, shattering it, "GAH UGH!"

Everyone looked on in total shock, even Gildarts who was about to give Laxus a piece of his mind, as the man who threw the table he used to sit at stand proud over the guild hall. Adjusting his favorite hat, JoJo gave the fallen Lightning mage a death glare. "Get up, you bastard!"

 **===To be continued===**

* * *

Yo! It's-ah me! the guy who kinda flaked out for over a months' time! First off I'm really, really sorry about not posting this chapter a helluva lot sooner; I only have myself to blame. I originally wanted this one to be posted in April, but do to Infinity Wars hype and my lazy ass playing Monster Hunter World, it didn't, and so I'm sorry.

Second thing I wanted to talk about was how my character is gonna be handled, I know I have him listed as an OC, but that's not quiet right. Joey is more of my own take on Jonathan, kinda lazy I know, so I understand the concerns over him being too close to the other JoJos in personality and traits. I' am trying to make him more of his own character, and honestly, I'm finding that incredibly hard. Oh! Hamon isn't like this all powerful anti-magic thing, sure it can throw a wrench into a mages plans by messing up how magic flows in their bodies, but most rang attacks will still work on a Hamon user; thank you to ThatOneGuyUpstairs for your input, I never really thought that Hamon could be made into a force field, and that does seem over powered, so I'll try to keep things real.

Third thing, those changes I'm making will not likely be seen until chapter five? I think? Reason is I was working on that chapter when I posted the second one, and as of right now I' am in the middle of chapter seven which has a major fight in it and I've had to rewrite it three times. I like to have a buffer amount of chapters in case of times like these where either I'm hit with writer's block or laziness so you guys don't have to wait a half a year for the next chapter, so in good times there'll be two, maybe three chapters a month, in bad times a chapter a month.

Thank you all for reading! Sincerely, Yams of Yavin IV


End file.
